Dog Man and Cat Kid
Dog Man and Cat Kid is the fourth book in the Dog Man series. Plot Behind the Scenes George Beard and Harold Hutchins first explain that they are in 5th grade, and are totally mature. They are currently reading East of Eden by John Steinbeck, and put on milk jug caps as “imaginary” monocles (as stated by George). They are inspired by it, and make a new Dog Man book. Then there is a recap of the story of Dog Man so far. Main story Li’l Petey is found mending 80-HD, and Dog Man is sleeping. He then hears the sound of a screwdriver, and is now awake. Dog Man’s mobile phone is ringing, he gets it, and Chief is angry, because Dog Man is late for work. Dog Man does not know what to do with Li’l Petey, but then a (supposed) baby-sitter who specializes in cat-sitting comes by their house. Dog Man got bought, so then he leaves for work, leaving the cat-sitter and Li’l Petey. Li’l Petey thinks the cat-sitter is Petey. The cat-sitter then tells otherwise. She then says ''she ''sings songs about cleaning bedrooms, and then Li’l Petey says to prove it. ''She ''then sings a horrible song, and Li’l Petey takes off his wig (hair), and it is Petey in disguise. Li’l Petey then explains he is fixing 80-HD, with new improvements that make Petey irritated, expecially when he says 80-HD is Li’l Petey’s friend. Petey then explains 80-HD is just obeying him, and not actually his friend. Then they argue about having a talk, then Petey says he will buy him ice cream. Li’l Petey is then bought. Meanwhile, Dog Man is still running late, and Chief is giving excuses to movie director Sam Hamilton of why he is running late. Dog Man suddenly jumps and rolls on Chief. After that, Dog Man gets introduced to Sam. Sam then takes out a poster of the new Dog Man movie, then Dog Man tries to eat it. Then there is a tug-of-war with Chief and Dog Man. No one won, because the poster tore in half. Sam Ham. is now visibly mad, stating Dog Man is an “idiot”. Chief explains he is best cop he has, then Sam calms down, and gives Dog Man one more chance. He then shows a picture of actress Yolay Caprese. Dog Man is about to munch on it, but Chief stops him. Yolay then enters the scene, saying “Ciao”, which is Italian for hello, revealing she is Italian. Yolay might have a possible crush on Chief, saying “Hello, doll!” She then sees Dog Man , then Sam explains how he is a “bum”. Yolay still thinks he is good at heart. Yolay then says for him to be her bodyguard, and reward him with tummy rubs. First Flip-O-Rama in the book is shown. They go to Gassy Behemoth Studios. Meanwhile, Li’l Petey, Petey, and 80-HD are seen getting ice cream. Petey stops 80-HD, but then Li’l Petey says he is getting ice cream with them. Petey says otherwise. Li’l Petey questions Petey, and Petey says for him to make him stay, or else he won’t get ice cream. Li’l Petey tells 80-HD to stay near Dog Man’s house. Ten minutes later, Li’l Petey receives ice cream. Petey and Li’l Petey have the talk, trying to get Li’l Petey to the dark side. Li’l Petey does not want to be evil, “’Papa.’ ‘Would You STop calling me PAPA? I’m NOT Your PAPA!’” Li’l Petey wants to be like Dog Man, but Petey explains what crimes Li’l Petey did: harboring a fugitive (a felony), littering (not really a crime, but still enough to convince he is a “monster”), and jaywalking. Petey thinks he is evil, and Li’l Petey litters once again, and Petey is happy. Meanwhile, at Gassy Behemoth Studios, Sarah Hatoff is at the first day of shooting the new movie. The fans are “bursting with excitement”, when the only fan visible is Dippy. There is actually more "fans". Petey and Li'l Petey are in the same scene, and Li'l Petey says hi to Sarah and Zuzu, while Petey remains silent. Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Treehouse Comix, Inc. Category:Article stubs